Serial data busses are widely used in electronic applications such as automotive electronics, computers, handheld devices, inertial guidance systems, household appliances, consumer electronics, protection systems, and many other industrial, scientific, engineering and portable systems. Such serial data busses may be used to permit communication and sharing of data among various electronic circuits within a given device, among various peripheral devices and a host device within a system, and among multiple systems within a larger system. SPI (Serial Peripheral Interface) is one specific type of serial data bus system and protocol developed to facilitate communication of data and information in a serial fashion. SPI provides a synchronous four-wire interface to simple peripheral devices, and has been adopted by many companies to allow connection of, for example, peripheral devices.